J For Jeanie
by sunnyfleur94
Summary: Owen and Tristan have a younger sister, who always manages to find herself in trouble. WARNING: contains spanking.


Zig. Novak. Degrassi's talk, dark haired bad boy, was **my** boyfriend. And boy was I the luckiest girl in the world. He was all I could ever think about. Today was my first day of grade 9 (Zig was in grade 11).

I looked myself in the mirror of my bedroom. My honey caramel skin glowed, and my light green eyes sparkled. Being part black and mexican, I was blessed with beautiful curves; a round butt, with full hips and a small waist. My hair was a pile of short, curly-q curls which barely covered my ears, and was a dark shade of red. Zig thought I was perfect.

I threw on a pair of bright red high waisted shorts, with a black and white striped fitted t-shirt that I tucked in. Along with that, I wore some white calf length socks and a pair of black ballet flats. I put on a layer of chapstick since I wasn't one for makeup, and finally completed my look with a pair of vintage typewriter key earrings. They had the letter Z on them, courteous of Zig. He bought them for me know my 14th birthday.

"Jean! Let's go! I said 15 minutes, **20 minutes ago!" my older brother Owen called from downstairs. He had graduated from Degrassi last year, and was my legal guardian. For a former Degrassi bad boy, he was definitely on the stricter side of things. And I was always finding myself in trouble.** **"J! NOW!" Owen warned. I grabbed my bag and ran down the stairs. I was met with a glaring Owen, his arms crossed over his chest. Luckily, my other brother, Tristan, came to my rescue.** **"Oh J, always fashionably late," he grabbed my arm and we headed out the door.** **"Stay out of trouble, J!" I heard Owen call after us.**

 **...**

 **"You're SO lucky Owen didn't get ahold of you this morning," Tristan spoke as he drove us to school. I always found myself being lectured since I was 2 years younger than him. I hated it.**

 **"Can we not Tris?" I asked. I just couldn't wait to see Zig.**

 **"Okay, but seriously J. All I'm saying is that you've been pushing Owen's buttons all summer. Get it together before you get into trouble."**

 **I sighed and nodded. I guess Tristan was right, I did seem to have a bit of a rebellious side to me.**

 **I remember the first time Owen ever spanked me. I was 9 and he had just turned 14. He was stuck watching me, and had told me not to leave the front yard. He went inside for like five minutes and I decided to book it to the park around the corner. I didn't get to stay long because Owen immediately found me, and took me back home kicking and screaming. When we were inside, Owen sat on a dining room chair and threw me over his lap. He yanked my shorts down, revealing my polka dotted undies and started spanking my butt. And boy did it hurt! His hand covered almost my entire backside! The assault on my behind went on for another fifteen minutes, all the while, Owen lecturing me on the importance of my safety and doing what I'm told and all that jazz. I was left a sobbing mess, lying limp across his knee. When he finally let me up, he bent down to my level and looked into my eyes.**

 **"Don't do that again Jeanie." And then he hugged me tightly and we watched TV after.**

Anyways... We finally pulled up to Degrassi. and there stood Zig, atop the front steps. Dressed in dark pants, a black shirt, and a leather jacket, he was a total babe! I was so giddy with excitement that I nearly jumped out of the car before Tristan even finished parking.

"Jesus, J! Calm. Down, " he scolded. Once the car was parked and turned off, I was out and up thestairs in a flash.

"Boyfriend!" I sang. Zig looked down at me and smiled.

"What took you so long?" he asked. I shrugged and said "no reason."

"Well no reason cut into our time together, " Zig said disapprovingly.

I sighed, " I know, I'm sorry. Maybe we can go to the Dot after school?"

"Yes! Definitely, " he agreed. But just as Zig agreed, Tristan walked up.

"Definitely not," he said," Owen wants you home right after school."

"What? Why?" I questioned. I didn't recall even doing anything wrong this time. Atleast I hoped I didn't.

"Who knows, " Tristan replied, " But I'd make sure to behave the rest of the day. He already sounds pissed." Tristan sauntered off into the school, leaving me to see my boyfriend giving me his disappointed face.

"Always in trouble," he groaned. I frowned, I had to fix this.

I looked up at Zig and said," I'm sure Owen won't mind if I'm a liiittle late?" Zig just shook his head.

"Your brother's going to kill you."

"I'll be fine Zig. I can handle Owen," I reassured him. The bell range and we went our separate ways.

...

It'd been almost an hour since school had let out. Zig and I were planted at the Dot, drinking iced coffee. We were being totally cite, kissing and flirting. I was having so much fun. That is until I felt my phone vibrate for the tenth time.

"You should really get that," Zig suggested. Reluctantly, I took out the device. The most recent text was from Tristan.

 _Owen's on his way to the Dot looking for you. Beware!_

I looked up at Zig, panic taking over.

"I've got to go.. Owen's coming."

There was a look of worry on my boyfriend's face. He grabbed my hand," Do you want me to walk you home?"

I shook my head no, and grabbed my things. Zig stood up and gave me a quick kiss before saying..

"Good luck, J."

...

It took me fifteen minutes to walk home. All the while, I dreaded my impending fate. Owen was still out when I walked in the door, but Tristan sat at the dining room table. He gave me a sympathetic look before speaking.

"Owen's really mad, you know?"

"Figured as much," I muttered. I plopped down on the couch aand kicked off my shoes.

"I just really wanted to spend time with Zig," I explained.

Tristan sighed and said," I know but seriously J? Was it really worth passing Owen off?" I didn't bother answering at that point. Moments later, Owen walked through the door, his blue eyes flashing with anger.

"Hey Owen.." I squeaked, giving him an uneasy smile. He just glared and said," My room. Now."

I rose to my feet and quickly shuffled my way to Owen's bedroom. He was right behind me, and closed the door behind him. I gulped in fear.

"Seriously Jean!" Owen shouted. I hated this part, the lecturing. It always made me feel even worse.

"You purposely disobey me? And then choose to not answer and ANY of my messages? Is it so hard for you to do what you're told? Huh? I mean, seriously!?" He ranted.

"I'm sorry!" I said, my voice small. Owen had taken a seat on the edge of his bed.

"No, but you will be," he grumbled," Let's go." His hand motioned for me to come to him.

I started to sniffle," Noooooo, please!" I begged. I started backing away.

"NOW!"Owen yelled, obviously irritated. I knew it would be worse if he had to come and get me, so I found my way towards him.

"Take them down," he motioned to my shorts.

"Come onnn!" I whined, not wanting to do as he instructed. He raised one of his thick eyebrows, challenging me to disobey him. "J.." He warned. I always put up a fight before being punished. I didn't want to, but I slowly lowered the red garment, and Owen pulled me over his lap.

"Why are you here, Jean?" Owen asked me. I hated it so much when he would ask that question. I refused to answer. Owen landed one harsh swat to my backside, and I yelped in shock and pain.

"Why are you here, Jean?" he asked again. I swallowed and whispered, "I didn't come home right after school like I was told, and I ignored your messages."

"Correct. And what are you going to learn from this spanking today?"

"To do as I'm told, and not disobey or ignore you," I quietly answered. Owen approved of my answer and began to land swat after swat on my upturned behind. I squirmed, hoping to divert Owen's aim, but failed, earning myself a few extra hard smacks to the tops of my thighs. I cried into the blanket of Owen's bed. There was no pattern to his spankings. I never knew where the next hit would land. The longer he spanked, the harder the swats became. My whimpers turned to cries. My cries grew louder and louder. I swear, Owen's hand was as hard as stone, and it STILL cover nearly my entire bottom. After almost fifteen minutes of the punishment Owen paused momentarily. I felt him shift, and I looked back with teary eyes, only to see him pick up one of his slippers. I groaned in agony and started to cry even harder. I just wanted this to end. He picked up right where he left off, lighting my butt up with sharp quick swats of his new weapon. It was like there was a fire upon my behind, way different than Owen's hand. I begged and begged for my brother to stop.

"Owwww.. O-Owen! I'm s-s-sorryyy!" I wailed. I fell limp across his lap, surrendering, and sobbed deeply into the bed. He spanked my for another five minutes, focusing on my sit spots, and then finally came to a stop. I continued to cry for a few more minutes before Owen brought me to my feet. I slid my shorts back up, wincing as they came in contact with my bottom. A few more tears fell as I finally mustered up the courage to look my brother in the face.

"I'm sorry, Owen," I hiccupped. He nodded," I know. You're forgiven little sister." He pulled me in for a hug, and I started to calm down a bit. As Owen opened the door of his room, he said," You're grounded for the rest of the week too, Jean." I frowned in disapproval.

"What?! No!" I started to whine. I was quickly silenced by Owen's glare.

"Don't even start it J," he warned. I sucked and walked to the kitchen. Tristan was still at the table, doing homework.

"You okay?" he asked. I nodded and grabbed a glass of water.

"Hey Owen?" I called.

"What?"

"Why did I have to come home right after school?" I questioned. It had just occurred to me that I still didn't know his reasoning.

"I told you clean your room **last night,** " he answered, walking into the kitchen," Don't make me tell you again."

My mouth dropped in shock. All this, because I didn't clean my room the night before.. Nice.


End file.
